Eve of Destruction
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: The daughter of the two most powerful people in the world comes to the past to destroy the Planeteers out of jealousy and selfishesness. Just who exactly is she and what's her connection to Captain Planet and Gaia? Ch.2 up!~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: What's mine is. What isn't ain't. So don't come knockin' at my door!  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth had been strangely peaceful for the Planeteers. They were supposed to be resting and relaxing, but they could not. It was just too quiet. Dr. Blight hadn't made any attempt on their lives. Looten Plunder was in the courtrooms after some videos came across some policeman's desk. Sly Sludge was still sorting out the huge garbage dump he made the last time and Duke Nukem was laying low somewhere.  
  
" I don't like it. It's too quiet." Gaia said.  
  
" I agree. Someone must be planning something and laying low doing it." Kwame said.  
  
" You guys are too uptight. I think the eco-villains finally got the message and decided to leave Earth alone." Wheeler said shrugging.  
  
" That could be a possibility. But I don't think it's quite that simple Wheeler. I believe Kwame is right. There is something going on that has them staying away from the planetvision." Gaia said.  
  
" Right. Like one of them could be waiting for the perfect time to attack us!" Linka said.  
  
" With what?" He asked skeptically.  
  
The planetvision went off like a bat shrill and immediately brought up the disaster. There was a giant mecha monster in the form of a bull ripping through a town. Smoke was coming from the snout and polluting the air. The mouth would open spray fire over the area burning everything. The horns shot lasers out at the opposing forces that dared to stand against it.  
  
" With that." Gaia said.  
  
" Wow! You were right Gaia! That thing is huge!" Wheeler said.  
  
" We have to stop it before it destroys the whole town!" Ma-ti said.  
  
" To the Geo-Cruiser!" Gi cried.  
  
*****************  
  
Inside the giant bull was none other than Dr. Blight and her computerized sidekick, MAL. She had designed this thing to have the toughest hide and had it coated in sludge so if any eco-super heroes decided to try and stop her, he couldn't touch her. The other weapons would be more than enough to handle a weakened Captain Planet.  
  
" Well MAL baby, I think we've outdone ourselves this time. Captain Plant- head doesn't stand a chance against my super bovine." She said leaning on the main console.  
  
" I don't know. You say that every time and he always sends us to the scrap pile." He said.  
  
" Well not this time!!" She said slamming her fist on the controls.  
  
" We have lasers, smog, fire, toxic coating and nuclear horns if we need them. We'll make Planet into mincemeat!" She said; starting her evil laugh.  
  
*******************  
  
The Geo-Cruiser was making it's way to the city that was peril because of the attack from Dr. Blight. They could not let the mad scientist hurt any more people than she already had. It was their job.  
  
" There it is!" Ma-ti cried; spotting the large bull machine in the city.  
  
" Oh my! That ugly thing is going to hurt those people!!" Linka cried.  
  
" Not if I can help it! Earth!!" Kwame cried; pointing his ring in the direction of the bull.  
  
The ground shook violently as it bended to Kwame's demand. The bull swayed and fell down. But it caught sight of the Geo-Cruiser and immediately began to snort alot of smoke. It clogged its engines and the metallic yellow bird went down.  
  
Gi made an emergency landing. They crashed into a fountain just in front of the bull. Moaning and checking to see if everyone was okay, they crawled out. The bull monster stood in front of them snorting more smoke.  
  
" Wind!" Linka cried; blowing the smoke away.  
  
" We can't fight this thing like this! It's too big!" Gi cried.  
  
" Then let our powers combine! Earth!" Kwame cried.  
  
" Fire!"  
  
" Wind!"  
  
" Water!"  
  
" Heart!"  
  
As they pointed their rings skyward, their powers converged into a humanoid form. As the body finished forming, a familiar voice said:  
  
" By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!"  
  
" Go Planet!!" The Planeteers cried.  
  
The red-clad eco-hero hovered above the Planeteers. He could see the bull was going to be trouble. He could smell the oil on it's armor from where he was. And the smoke was no help either.  
  
" Whoa! Smokey the bull!" He said coughing.  
  
" You're not going to stop me this time Planet!! Activate the lasers MAL." Dr. Blight said.  
  
" You got it." He said.  
  
Outside, the bull's horns lit up and they fired a few beams at Captain Planet. He moved out of the way, effortlessly.  
  
" This is too easy! C'mon Blight! You can do better than that!" He yelled from above.  
  
" Jerk. Keep firing MAL!!" She yelled.  
  
" Time for me to brand this bull!" Planet said dematerializing in front of them.  
  
" Where did he go?" Kwame asked.  
  
He rematerialized in the back of the bull. He ignited his fist and punched the bull in the hide. It lit up like a Christmas tree. The metallic bull bucked widely; trying to put itself out.  
  
" Don't go BULListic Blight! It's just fire!" Planet said laughing.  
  
The bull stumbled into the ocean on the side of the city. It smoked as it cooled down. Dr. Blight was furious.  
  
" MAL!! Get him!!" She said.  
  
The robot bull shook off and went after Captain Planet. It came barraging down the street and head butted him into and through 8 buildings.  
  
" Talk about being bull-headed." He said holding his head as the world spun around him.  
  
" Finish him!!" Dr. Blight ordered.  
  
The bull ran at Captain Planet and its horns kept him stuck against the side of the building while smoke choked him.  
  
" I think this bull's got me by the horns." He coughed out.  
  
" Activate the reactors MAL! We're going to get rid of him for good!" Dr. Blight said.  
  
Captain Planet cried out in pain as the nuclear power surged through him. That and the smoke were going to kill him if he didn't do something quick. But he was already losing power. The Planeteers were powerless too. The bull was too big and they could not fly in all the smoke.  
  
" We have to do something!!" Wheeler said.  
  
" No! That bull is too big for us! It will step on you!" Kwame said grabbing his arm.  
  
" Hey! What's that?!" Gi cried pointing upwards.  
  
Above them, was a person hovering. They had been watching the whole fight. They looked to be interested in what was going on now.  
  
" Who is that? And how is it possible they can fly?" Ma-ti said.  
  
Before any of them could make any moves or ask any more questions, the person made their move. They turned into a flaming silhouette and flew towards the charging bull. They went through the horns and removed Captain Planet from his imprisonment against the wall. Setting him down on the ground, they stood up to glare down the robotic bull.  
  
" Who is that?!" Dr. Blight asked.  
  
The person who saved Captain Planet flew up towards the bull head and glared inside at Dr. Blight.  
  
" Usted lio con mi padre, usted con lio mi." They said.  
  
With that, they breathed in deeply, then blew out flames large enough to burn the bull into charcoal. The robot bull was burned to a crisp and fell over. Dr. Blight and MAL ejected and got away from there fast.  
  
" I'll get you for this!!" She yelled.  
  
*************  
  
The Planeteers rushed over to their fallen super hero.  
  
" Captain Planet! are you alright?!" Kwame asked.  
  
" Oh yeah! I'm just fine! I just love laying here choking on smoke!" He said sitting up.  
  
" You'll be fine." A voice said behind them.  
  
They all turned to see who it was. It was the person who was watching the fight and who saved Captain Planet.  
  
They were a female. She looked and sounded a little familiar, but they couldn't place it.  
  
" Thanks for saving me. Who are you?" Captain Planet asked; standing with the help of Wheeler and Kwame.  
  
" I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Dad." She said. 


	2. Evangelion Planet

The six stood in total shock. This girl had just called their eco-hero 'dad'. This was a shock within itself. Most of them were speechless. But Wheeler, who usually responded to situations he couldn't understand with anger or annoyance, spoke in anger.  
  
" Back off baby! Cap's nobody's father!" He said letting go of him long enough to go over to get in the girl's face.  
  
" Well he's my father and don't call me baby!!" She barked.  
  
" You're lying!" He said.  
  
" You're calling me a liar?! I have nothing to prove to you, you stupid, ungrateful, human! I'll burn you alive!!" She shouted; igniting her hands and intending to choke/burn Wheeler.  
  
Before she could advance on the brash American, a powerful spray of water pushed her back and put out her hands. She spit out the water and whined.  
  
" Daaadddd!! What'd you do that for?!! I was just getting ready to fry him!" She said.  
  
" She cannot be telling the truth!" Kwame said.  
  
" She is. I can feel it." Ma-ti said.  
  
" She is?!" Linka and Gi said at the same time.  
  
" You people are ignorant!! Look at me! I look just like my father!" The girl said standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
She did look a little like Captain Planet. Her hair was mostly black, but it had dominant green streaks in it. Her skin was brown, but she had the same mudd-brown eyes. She did have element powers as she proved earlier when she turned into a fire silhouette.  
  
" So what? You look like him. Big deal." Wheeler said.  
  
" Stupid American! You're the reason my family is falling apart! And whether or not you believe me is not my problem! You are!!" She shouted.  
  
" We don't even know you! How can we cause you a problem?!" He shouted back.  
  
" My name is Evangelion Planet! And Planeteers are my enemy!!" She shouted; her eyes going white.  
  
" Beat it Planeteers, she's not playing." Captain Planet said.  
  
They started to run. But Evangelion would not let them just leave in the Geo-Cruiser. She created a whirlwind, which turned into a cyclone. It caught the Geo-Cruiser and took the inhabitants for the ride of their life.  
  
" I can't control the Geo-Cruiser!!" Gi said.  
  
Captain Planet raised his hand and his eyes went white too as he took control of the cyclone. Still in his weakened state, he could only reduce it to a smaller tornado. Gi slowly steered them clear of the danger. Evangelion stomped on the ground in anger and her eyes returned to normal.  
  
" Fine Dad. If you want to protect your precious little 'Planeteers'," She sneered," Then, I'll take care of you too."  
  
*****************  
  
" Well, there's something you don't see everyday."  
  
Everyone was waiting for their hearts to stop beating so fast and their adrenaline rush to end. That was certainly a wild experience. Some girl from out of nowhere claimed to be the daughter of Captain Planet and tried to kill Wheeler, plus all of them. You would think if she were telling the truth, she'd be a little less violent.  
  
" That's one dangerous chick. Wonder what has her wonder bra in a knot?" Wheeler said slumping in his chair.  
  
" Knowing you males, it was probably something you did." Linka said.  
  
" That's not true! I don't know her! How can I make her mad?" He retorted.  
  
" You know Wheeler, it's not nearly as hard as you think it is." Planet said sitting next to Kwame.  
  
" GETTING BACK TO THE SUBJECT OF EVANGELION, who is she?" He asked; slightly irritated.  
  
All eyes shifted to Captain Planet.  
  
" What? How should I know who she is?" He said.  
  
" Well, she IS your daughter." Ma-ti said.  
  
" Will everybody please stop saying that?! I don't know that girl!" He said.  
  
" But she knows you. And she does look like you." Kwame said.  
  
" Et tu Kwame?" He said.  
  
" Ya can't argue wit tha facts Cap." Wheeler said.  
  
" Maybe Gaia can figure out this mess. Call me when you get there. I'm getting a headache." He said; dividing into 5 streaks of light and returning to their rings. 


	3. Attack on Hope Island

Not too soon after the attack of Evangelion, the Planeteers reached Hope Island. The shock had almost worn off yet. All they could think about was that Evangelion was a force to be reckoned with. She made it clear that she did not like the Planeteers and she had no problem going through her father to get what she wanted done.  
  
Gaia was standing in the Planetvision chamber waiting on the Planeteers' return. She had seen what had happened and they could tell she heard what Evangelion had said. When the Planeteers walked in, the slight shock was apparent on her face.  
  
" Gaia! Did you see what happened?!" Wheeler said.  
  
" Yes Wheeler. I am aware of what went on." She said calmly.  
  
" Then you saw Evangelion! That girl is CRAZY!!!!" He said.  
  
" I sensed anger, hurt and fear from her. Who is she Gaia?" Ma-ti asked.  
  
" She is who she says she is Planeteers. She was not lying to you." She said.  
  
" Then it's true? Cap's a father?" Wheeler asked.  
  
" It would appear so. But she isn't from our time. She is from the future." She said.  
  
" The future?" They all said in unison.  
  
" It would seem that in the future, Captain Planet and I have a daughter." She said; slightly blushing.  
  
" Finalmente(Finally)! You people understand!"  
  
" Evangelion!!" Gi cried.  
  
" That's Eve to you watergirl." She snapped.  
  
In the corner of the Crystal Chamber was said elemental. Eve sauntered out from her hiding place among the crystals and stood in front of them.  
  
" Hi mom!" She piped to Gaia; then turned to the Planeteers.  
  
" Quite the shock isn't it? Well that's not my problem. That's yours. And to be honest, ya'll gots tres kids. Me es, Evita y Eva-Marie(It's me, Evita and Eva-Marie). Y un hijo en la manera(And a son on the way.)." She said.  
  
" Is that Spanish? Why do you speak Spanish?" Linka asked.  
  
" Es mi idioma nativo(It's my native language)." She said shrugging.  
  
" But Cap's not Spanish." Wheeler said.  
  
" He doesn't have to be. I am Puerto Rican. Evita is Japanese and Eva-Marie is Southern." She said.  
  
" How did that happen?" Kwame asked.  
  
" Them made us, ask them." She said carelessly.  
  
It seemed like the logical idea to do. You couldn't really ask someone how they were, whatever they were unless you asked their parents. So they summoned their eco-hero into being. He said his catchphrase a little less enthusiastically than usual; the fact that his strength had not returned yet evident.  
  
" By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet." He said materializing before them.  
  
"Ola Papa." Eve said.  
  
" Whoa! How did you get here?!" He asked turning around to face her.  
  
" Well dad, if you don't know by now, there's nothing I can do to help y-"  
  
" That's not what I meant." He said floating down to the ground.  
  
" Tengo a su papa de poderes(I DO have your powers dad)." She said.  
  
" No eso otra vez(Not that again.)" He replied rolling his eyes.  
  
" It's true. Well, 20 years from now March." She said.  
  
" 20 years?! You came from 20 years in the future?!" Linka asked.  
  
" Si. I came all that way just to destroy little ole YOU!!" Eve cried firing a surprise attack of gale force winds.  
  
But Gaia was aware of the attack and launched her own shield of wind speed. In the seconds they were holding each other off, Captain Planet got the Planeteers away from the island.  
  
*****************  
  
Eve didn't expect to have to face her mother. In her own time, her parents were far stronger than she was. But here, she was stronger. She averted the winds quickly and forced them around the shield of winds to attack her targets in the water.  
  
She forced up a huge 75ft. wave and intended for it to crash down on the Geo-Cruiser; forever ridding her of the Planeteers. But being on Hope Island had fully charged Captain Planet; who transformed into an even bigger wave to battle her own. Now it was an inverted game of tug-o-war.  
  
" You're pushing me Evangelion!" He said.  
  
" That's Eve to you Blue Wave!" She said.  
  
While Eve was fighting against him, Gaia had a chance to attack. She summoned up her strongest winds and forced them on Eve. She wasn't paying attention and by pure defense mechanism, turned to water. Water that was blown into the ocean water and caught in a whirlpool that was created by Captain Planet. Eve was trapped.  
  
" Beaten by my parents. So not cool." She muttered.  
  
" You need some time to cool down." Captain Planet said.  
  
" Yeah! That'll teach ya ta mess wit' us!" Wheeler said.  
  
" I just need a chance to attack when both their backs are turned. Cain't beat mom AND dad together like this. C'mon dad, turn around." She thought to herself.  
  
Her chance came when Captain Planet turned to give a warning to the Planeteers to get out of there before she recharged. Eve had to concentrate fast before either of her parents or Ma-ti picked up what she was doing. She turned her eyes to the sky. They whited over as the clouds went gray. Slowly, her body rose above the water and she floated up.  
  
It would have gone on without a hitch, but Linka caught sight of the sky and the electricity dancing and crackling on Eve. The others saw it too.  
  
" Captain Planet! Look out!" Gi cried pointing.  
  
Not bothering to turn around, he shoved the Geo-Cruiser out of the way. But the bolt of lightning caught him in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain as the electrical charge shot through his body.  
  
" Lo siento papa. You got in the way." Eve said carelessly.  
  
" You did that on purpose!" Wheeler said.  
  
" Shut up American!!" She yelled sicking several thunderbolts at once on them.  
  
But before she could make them connect with their target, Gaia caught her in a waterspout. Eve was being spun around at high speeds. While going so fast, she couldn't possibly aim correctly, so her bolts went every whicha- way but where she wanted. When Gaia figured she had enough, she stopped the strong whirlwind of water.  
  
Eve hung in the air looking slightly ill. She was very dizzy and couldn't tell which way was up. She swayed a little and held her head. She had managed to get turned around in the waterspout and she was having a hard time staying awake. She finally swayed back and fell into the water insensible.  
  
Her body slammed into the waters of the ocean and slowly sunk towards the bottom.  
  
" I'm not a eco-expert but.I don't think she's supposed to be sinking to the bottom like that!" Wheeler said.  
  
Gaia brought up a gentle wave and Eve came to the surface. Her body rested on the floor of the Crystal Chamber while they all looked over her. When Eve did finally awake, she was restrained and the faces of the Planeteers loomed overhead.  
  
" Ah!!" She screamed.  
  
" Aahh!!" They all cried jumping back.  
  
It only took a moment for the shock to wear off on Eve and for her to realize she was caught in a pair of wrist restrains. She pulled at them but they wouldn't come off.  
  
" You're goin' no where Evangelion." Wheeler said smiling broadly.  
  
" That's what you think American." She said smirking.  
  
Quicker than any of them could act, she had burned them off and transformed into a wind to get out of there. She flew away until she was sure she wasn't being followed. Eve floated lazily along the clouds rethinking her plan of attack.  
  
" Crap. I can't get anything done with dad AND mom fighting against me. So all attacks on Hope Island are out. And if I do do anything, then I'll have to do it fast before the Planeteers call dad out. If I can separate them, then I can take them all out individually. Yeah. That's it. Divida y conquiste(Divide and conquer)." She said smirking. 


	4. Battle of the Planets

The Planeteers were ordered to stay on Hope Island. They were supposed to keep away from Eve at all cost. Captain Planet and Gaia had to combine their powers to beat her the first time. Alone, she'd beat them and get to the Planeteers. Eco-emergencies were the only way they got out.  
  
" I don't understand why she would want to hurt us." Kwame said.  
  
" She's angry. She's angry at everyone." Ma-ti said.  
  
" Who knew a spirit could be such an angry person." Wheeler said.  
  
" She said something like we were tearing apart her family." Linka said.  
  
" But we don't even know her." Gi said.  
  
" Wait a minute. Gaia and Captain Planet are her parents. That means that something is happening in the future between them!" Kwame said.  
  
" Like what?! Those two are pacifists." Wheeler said.  
  
" They are now, but add 20 years and 4 children, plus the eco-diasters." Gi said.  
  
" And the fact that we have to call Captain Planet when we need help." Linka said.  
  
" That's got to be hard to deal with all at once. Maybe they fight and she's scared that her family will fall apart because Captain Planet is not there." Ma-ti said.  
  
" That's it! Eve's afraid that her family is going to break up over us. So she goes back to the past to assassinate us now!" Wheeler said snapping his fingers.  
  
" Wow, I'm impressed Wheeler." Linka said.  
  
" That I figured all that out?" He asked.  
  
" No, that you used a big word." She said.  
  
Wheeler 'humped' and went back to his magazine.  
  
" So what do we do?" Ma-ti asked.  
  
" Well, we can't fight her. And it took both Captain Planet and Gaia to beat her last time. Maybe we could talk to her." Kwame said.  
  
" Uh uh. This chick doesn't talk. She's more, shoot now, shoot some more, and then ask questions." Wheeler said.  
  
" Planeteer Alert!" Gaia said appearing in their rooms.  
  
They ran towards the crystal chamber and met Gaia half way there. What they saw on screen was shocking. The earth wasn't calling for help at all.  
  
Hoggish Greedly was.  
  
" Planeteers!! If you can hear me, I swear I'll recycle, I'll use less water, I'll carpool just save me!! This Planet chick is crazy!!" He yelled.  
  
*****************  
  
Eve was in the background blowing up things and laughing like a maniac. She was making her way towards Greedly's last defense. She blew a metal door open and walked in.  
  
" Suuueeeeeyyy!!" She yelled.  
  
Greedly and Grigger were hiding out in the back office of his mansion. Eve had blown apart the front of the house and was working her way back. Her eyes had completely whited over from the power.  
  
" Here piggy!" She shouted throwing a fireball at the helicopter outside.  
  
" What's taking the Planteers so long?!" Greedly complained.  
  
" Yeah. They should be saving us." Grigger said.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Eve was listening to every word they said. She had been standing against the wall opposite them. She knew the Planeteers were coming and she planned to take care of them before they called her father. But one less eco-villian would not be a minus in the situation.  
  
With a wicked grin on her face, she kicked the wall in. Greedly and Grigger scrambled to get out of the room, but she burned the door to a hot metal they burned their hands on.  
  
" Yeow!! That's hot!" Greedly said.  
  
" That's right. I'm on fire. And I'm gonna blow you AWAY!" She cried; putting her arms out.  
  
A powerful gust of wind blew them out of the side of the mansion and towards the unforgiving concrete below.  
  
" Aahhh!!!!" Both screamed.  
  
" Gotcha!!"  
  
They were caught by someone and were ascending instead of descending. Greedly dared to open his eyes and he realized they had been saved.  
  
" Oh Captain Planet! Thank you! You saved my life! Oh thank you! Thank you!" He said slinging his arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
" I did it. But I'll hate myself in the morning." He said.  
  
Captain Planet set them down and looked around for Eve. She was on the top floor looking down at them. Her eyes were still whited over from the amount of power surging off of her. She meant business this time. As she was scanning the concrete for Greedly's impression, she caught sight of him. Her eyes narrowed before they closed and her hands went to the sides of her head.  
  
** This has nothing to do with you Dad. If you leave, I won't be forced to hurt you. ** She said via telepathy.  
  
** If I really am your father, then you know I can't do that. ** He replied.  
  
** I have no problem going through you Dad. It's for you that I'm doing this. ** She said.  
  
** And this helps me..? ** He trailed.  
  
** You wouldn't understand now. But I have to do what must be done. I'm doing this to save all of us! You have 30 seconds to get out of here before you become an obstacle too. ** She said.  
  
With that last thought, she pushed him from her mind and opened her eyes. She turned and walked inside. She was counting down his time. She would not kill her father, but she would hurt him if he tried to stop her.  
  
Seeing an opportunity to try and end this feud between past and future, the Planeteers flagged down Captain Planet to explain their plan.  
  
" What's the deal Planeteers?" He asked landing in front of them.  
  
" We think we know why Evangelion is trying to kill us. She thinks that in the future that you and Gia are going to break up and her family will split." Gi said.  
  
" Hmm. So that's her problem. But there's nothing I can do to help with that." He said.  
  
" Oh yes there is. You have to talk to her. Talk her out of destroying us." Kwame said.  
  
" Destroying you?! If I go up there, she'll destroy me!" He said.  
  
" Man has a point." Wheeler said.  
  
" Eve is not an evil person. She is just afraid for her family. If you can stall her for 20 minutes, then she'll be taken care of." Ma-ti said.  
  
" I'll give it my best shot. And until whatever happens in 20 minutes, you all stay out of her line of sight. If Eve sees you, she will attack." He said jumping into the air.  
  
****************  
  
Eve had counted down the seconds and looked to see if her father was still there. He was flying over in her direction. She didn't know what he thought he was doing, but she was going to have to push him aside to get to her prey on the ground.  
  
" Why are you protecting them dad? They're the poison to our family!" She said.  
  
" Killing them won't solve your problem Evangelion!" He said landing inside the building.  
  
" What do you know?!! You ever been in a house when your parents were constantly yelling at each other?! You ever fall asleep to your mother crying and your father working out all night until he's too sore to do anything else?! You have no idea what it's like do you?!!" She yelled; her hands turning to hydro pumps.  
  
" You cannot take your aggressions from the future out on the past!! These Planeteers are not the ones should blame!" He said; dodging her blasts.  
  
" Oh? Maybe I should blame you!!" She screamed, turning all the power of the water on him.  
  
The force of the water sent Captain Planet through the walls and onto the lobby floor. He slammed into the tile covering and broke all the way through to the ground. Eve was moving towards him; increasing the water pressure as she approached. He sunk into the ground to avoid anymore water damage.  
  
Eve, who was soaking wet, jumped down to the first floor and looked for Captain Planet. She did not know he was underground. She went over to his indention in the ground and looked around for him. Unfortunately for her, she did not notice a pair of red hands coming up from the ground to grab her legs. When the hands caught hold of her ankles, a powerful electrical charge was sent through her body.  
  
" AAAHHHH!!!!!" She cried.  
  
The charge was more than enough to bring her down. She couldn't believe it, but her parents had beaten her again. This wasn't supposed to happen again. She was supposed to overpower her father in the past. Not the other way around. She moaned and swayed as the word spun around her.  
  
" Sorry kid, but you needed a shock to your system." Captain Planet said; jumping up from underground.  
  
He caught her before she fell down and carried her outside. The Planeteers crowded around them looking at the slightly unconscious Eve.  
  
" That was a dirty trick Dad." She muttered.  
  
" At the moment, I happen to be a dirty person, so I can get away with it." He said.  
  
" That's 3 times I've lost to you. So not cool." She said.  
  
" Look at it this way, one day you'll be as strong as Cap is." Wheeler said.  
  
" Hah, one day? Try one SECOND!!" She cried; her hands shooting up to hold the sides of Captain Planet's face.  
  
" Aahhh!!!" He cried.  
  
" What are you doing?!" Gi asked.  
  
As quickly as she grabbed him, she let go and he fell to the ground. Eve floated up into the sky; crackling with electricity and power.  
  
" What did you do to him?!" Kwame asked.  
  
" I needed a supercharge. Dad's fine. He'll be dizzy for a little while, but he'll be okay." She said.  
  
" Evangelion, you killing us won't save you family!!" Ma-ti shouted.  
  
" Shut up!! You know nothing about my family!!" She yelled.  
  
" If you just talked to them, I'm sure you'd make some progress!" Linka said.  
  
" Ta hell with talking!! I'm slinging thunder now!!" She yelled.  
  
A huge thunderbolt headed straight towards them. And Captain Planet was still replacing the energy he lost. Just when they could feel the heat of the electricity, something rushed in front of them and took the hit. It made a brilliant flash. When they looked up to see, Eve was in total shock.  
  
" D-Dad?!!" 


	5. Resolution

" D-Dad?!"  
  
Eve couldn't believe it. Her real father was there! The Captain Planet from the future was hovering above the Planeteers. And he had taken her thunderbolt like it was nothing. She was in so much trouble and she knew it.  
  
" Evangelion Planet!!"  
  
" Aja ah. The full name. I'm in trouble." She muttered to herself.  
  
" Get down here!!" He yelled.  
  
She winced at his tone. She was in so much trouble and she knew it. But most of this was partly his fault too. She wasn't the only one to blame.  
  
" I'd rather not." She said turning away.  
  
" YOU WON'T SEE THE SUN FOR A MONTH, GET DOWN HERE!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Eve hurried down to the ground and stood in front of him. He was very angry, she could tell. Had she not been his daughter, he would have strangled her by now.  
  
" WHAT do you think you're doing time traveling?!! You know you're prohibited from it! And you know how dangerous it is! You could have ended up anywhere and had no way to get back! What do you think when you do something like that?!! There is nothing in the world strong enough to make you that drunk!! And there's not enough marijuana in Miami to get that high!! You realize I had to let an eco-terrorist get away to get you?!" He shouted again.  
  
" I'm surprised you remembered you had a daughter." She said without thinking.  
  
" What?!!" He snapped.  
  
"I didn't think you remembered you had a family. What, with your 'Planeteers' and all. I mean, you're gone when we wake up, and you come home after we go to sleep. The only indications that we know you've been there is the yelling between you and mom!! And when we wake up in the middle of the night and have to carry you to the couch because you're too tired to walk!!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
" Back off Evangelion!! Those are my problems not yours!!" He said pointing right back.  
  
" They became our problems when they involved our lives!! You ruin our rep!" She said.  
  
" You're only 16, you don't have a rep yet!" He said.  
  
" Papa`! They are tearing you apart! If they were gone, you wouldn't have to go and risk your life, and-and you and mom wouldn't fight and you wouldn't leave all the time!!" She said; finally crying.  
  
" ... Evangelion." He said; realizing what she was telling him.  
  
You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try and stay mad at your child when they were crying. Especially when it was partially your fault. He brought her over to him and hugged her. She sobbed into his chest as he tried to comfort her.  
  
" Are you really that scared that I'll leave?" He asked.  
  
" Aren't you?" She asked.  
  
" 'Course not! Hija, every couple fights. Every relationship has its strains. It's never easy kid. Besides, why would I leave all of you? You know you kids mean the world to me." He said.  
  
" Really? Then you won't punish me?" She asked looking up.  
  
" Not a chance." He said ;laughing.  
  
***********************  
  
" Whoo! Glad that's over!!"  
  
The Planeteers and Captain Planet had watched their whole display and yelling match. Apparently things were worked out because as they were coming over to them, Evangelion was on her father's back.  
  
" Sorry about the trouble my little windrider caused. She shouldn't bother you anymore." He said.  
  
" No worries. Although it does nothing for my ego that I was beaten by a little girl." Captain Planet said.  
  
" You'll get used to it." Planet said shrugging.  
  
" What's going to happen to Eve?" Gi asked.  
  
" You'll be seeing a lot more of her. Since she enjoys time travels so much, she'll be coming back here every once and a while to help you, uh, me... Well you know what I mean." He said.  
  
" Que?!!" Eve said from behind him.  
  
" How?" Wheeler asked.  
  
" Well, this is how I found her." He said removing Eve's gold belt buckle.  
  
He then handed it to his past form.  
  
" You just press the two buttons on either side and she'll know where you are to come and help you. That and being on wild fire duty in Colorado." He said.  
  
" So not cool." Eve pouted.  
  
" This is getting off easy. Your mother is going to blow a fuse when she sees you." He said.  
  
" Oh boy..." She sighed.  
  
****************  
  
After Evagelion and the future Captain Planet left, they all went back to Hope Island. Everyone was tired, but happy the worst was over.  
  
" Man, what a trip. I'm never having children." Wheeler said.  
  
" Easier for some than others." Captain Planet muttered to himself.  
  
" Appearantly, a lot less easier. You've got 5 to worry about." Gi said.  
  
" 5?!" He cried in surprise.  
  
" That's right. I got the notice from the future. There was another son. He's just out of the galaxy for the moment." Gaia said.  
  
" He can do that?" He said.  
  
" So will you. Confusing isn't it?" She said.  
  
" Very. My head hurts." He said.  
  
" At least your daughter's hot." Wheeler said.  
  
" What?!! You're checking out my daughter Wheeler?!! I'll kill you!!!!"  
  
" Run Wheeler!!!"  
  
******************  
  
And so the past is saved from the vengeance of the future. All is well as could be expected. Everyone was back to normal and the earth was still safe. Everyone was resting peacefully.  
  
" AAHHHHH!!!! HEELPPP MEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
" I got you hot American!! Come back here!!!!" yelled an enraged Captain Planet; chunking fireballs.  
  
" Calm down Cap!! I didn't mean it! I meant she was attractive! Pretty!" Wheeler shouted back.  
  
" When I'm done, you'll be pretty burnt!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
^ _^V The end. 


End file.
